Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric motor vehicle charging system which raises the temperature of a storage battery using heat transferred from a heat storage material provided in an electric motor vehicle, depending on the temperature of the storage battery, when charging the storage battery of the electric motor vehicle. Since the electric motor vehicle charging system can heat the storage battery using the heat storage material provided in the electric motor vehicle, the electric motor vehicle charging system does not need to spare a part of charging power in order to secure power for heating, when charging the storage battery. When the temperature of the storage battery is low, the electric motor vehicle charging system needs to heat the storage battery in order to prevent a reduction in performance of the storage battery by charging. At this time, however, since a heat source is supplied from the heat storage material provided in the electric motor vehicle, the storage battery can be efficiently charged with power supplied from home.